


Hair

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hair Braiding, Humor, Johnny's hair is a masterpiece, M/M, Sicheng likes Johnny's hair, hair worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Johnny makes the mistake of cutting his hair and Sicheng isn't happy.





	

Johnny’s hair was something of a novelty for Sicheng.

It’s not because he was jealous of it really-other than the times that Johnny forgot to wash his hair and merely combed his fringe back looking like he’s had five hair products to perfect it then he is envious. But it’s more of the admiration he feels when he stares at it for too long; silky strands that despite being dyed brown that despite being in disarray always managed to keep Johnny’s face framed and the strands that brushed over his forehead to rest on the bridge of his nose made him want to tuck it behind his ear. Sometimes, he does just that and Johnny always smiles at him without asking the reason behind his actions.

Sicheng could say he’s a little too attached to Johnny’s hair. He likes the feeling of it under his fingers when he cards through the elder’s hair when Johnny makes it a habit to rest his head on Sicheng’s lap and he doesn’t stop, nails often dragging on Johnny’s scalp to help him relax. Soon, Johnny would fall asleep and Sicheng would keep his hands busy by feeling the strands slip between his fingers and cover Johnny’s forehead. Sometimes, when he thinks that Johnny is too asleep to notice, he’d start making three sections of the strands and started braiding it the way that Doyoung taught him when he had done the same to Sicheng’s hair for fun. He doesn’t question how Doyoung knew how to make braids because afterwards, the rows of braids that decorated his head was cute enough that he wanted to see what Johnny would look like and asked him to teach him. Sicheng made a point to memorize the steps: make three parts then loop them in several patterns until they were intertwined enough that they didn’t separate and repeated until it wasn’t enough to make another. He carried little hair ties that Doyoung lent him, thinking it were for him.

Johnny would wake up until Sicheng had braided the front of his hair twice, reveling how they were still straight despite how much he tied them and the elder would ask him if he was staring at him the whole time. Sicheng would tell him he was playing with his hair and Johnny just nods to him, not asking why once more because he found it cute. Everything about Sicheng was cute really and he’d make a jab that Johnny should try braiding his hair sometime. It only got him a pout that he kissed away until they were both laughing.

Johnny wouldn’t even flinch when he feels fingers suddenly stroking at his hair, only leaning down to give Sicheng easier access even if he was tall for his age. He let the gentle movements continue for some time as Sicheng just keeps quiet before the younger lets his touch move to hair that’s over his ear and the pads of his fingers brush against the shell of his ear that makes him shiver. This is when Sicheng smiles in embarrassment, his hands clasping together to stop them from reaching out again. The elder doesn’t want to embarrass him any further and he’d try to ruffle Sicheng’s hair. Except Sicheng takes it as an invitation to do the same to Johnny and he tiptoes before both his hands try to make a mess of the brown strands but when he smiles smugly at his work, that little twinge of jealousy he gets when he sees that Johnny looks rather handsome with his hair in a semblance of some artful chaos comes back full force. He gets a scolding from Yuta who comments how his hair looks like a bird’s nest and he suddenly hates Johnny.

But never Johnny’s hair because Johnny’s hair can do no wrong if you asked Sicheng.

So imagine his surprise (and muted horror that his heart felt like it was shriveling inside his chest) when he saw Johnny walking out of a hair salon with his hair shorter that it looked like it was treading into an undercut. He dropped his plastic bag filled with today’s ice cream flavors, mouth open when he can’t make a sound at the sheer shock that’s running up his body. He can’t even move as Johnny rounds the corner to possible go back home with that ghastly change on his head and he takes his bag into his hands and starts sprinting. He manages to find Johnny waiting on the bus stop looking over his phone, the distinct buzz on his leg from his phone tucked in his pocket made him realize Johnny might be texting him. He doesn’t have time to think about it because it might have been better that Sicheng found him because if they were to have met later, he would have walked out and ignore the elder for a week.

Johnny looks up to which Sicheng mourns the loss of those strands that usually covers his eyes when he does that and sees him, straightening his posture in surprise before he waves at him to come closer. Sicheng’s eyes don’t leave Johnny’s face, transfixed on the hair on his nape that’s cropped shorter than he’s used to and his fingers itch in the wrong way, the kind that he wants to strangle Johnny because of the insult he has done to his hair-an exaggeration but he’s too angry to care at this point. He briskly walks over before he stands in front of the elder, Johnny not even able to get a word out when Sicheng says in a sickly sweet tone with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “What the hell did you do to your hair?”

Johnny blinks at him, confused before he runs his hand through his hair and letting the strands flutter out the spaces of his fingers “Oh? It was getting into my eyes so I had it cut-”

“I hate it,” Sicheng grits out, hand coming up to slap Johnny’s hand away so he could pull up a section and he knows, he just knows he can’t braid it anymore. He bites so hard down his lower lip to stop from crying out sacrilege that he can taste blood, Johnny’s eyebrows furrowing at the action and Sicheng holds a hand up “No. You’re not touching me after what you did to your hair. I just-I feel so-” there’s no coherency in his thoughts, just a garbled semblance of angry scribbles and big large X marks that crowd every nook and cranny of his brain.

The elder looks at him with a twist of his mouth that suggests he found Sicheng funny, probably thought it was a joke “Oh, jeez. It’s just a little hair-” he reached over to pat Sicheng’s hair and the younger ducked away with an offended look.

He crossed his arms in an X, shaking his head furiously “You just don’t understand!” he shrieks without meaning to, bordering to hysterical perhaps “Goddamit, look,” he inhales, palms folded like he’s getting ready for prayer with his index fingers touching his chin before he points his hands over at Johnny’s hair the same time he breathes out “Take away my ice cream, take away my laptop, take away everything that makes me happy other than your hair because I can’t wait that long to have it regrow.”

He huffs in irritation just in time that the bus arrives, turning on his heel and walks up the bus like some dramatic exit he never knew he could make before he looks over his shoulder to stare into Johnny’s eyes, mouthing “Let me grieve” and the doors closed behind him while Johnny just stands there on the bus stop dumbfounded at what Sicheng had said.

It’s nothing short of surprising that Sicheng does ignore him for a week, his annoyance suddenly rearing its ugly head when he finds that his boyfriend has a lap full of Yuta who’s getting his hair braided in sloppy little twists that hang over his face like worms. The younger looks up at him with an annoyed twist of his mouth before he fixes Yuta’s hair back to its normal state, patting him off.

Yuta, of course, whines in protest. “But you weren’t even done.” he grabs onto the younger’s knee, pouting and Sicheng cringes at the sight before he hits him on the shoulder.

“Stop that. It’s not cute,” he scolds, standing up and he almost falls over when Yuta playfully wraps his arms around Sicheng’s waist to pull him down but the younger just swats him away again before he could lock his arms enough that he wouldn’t be able to escape. Johnny moves closer to the two with a blank face and Sicheng sighs when he notices him. He doesn’t look at Johnny’s face, keeping his stare at the elder’s neck to see him bob his Adam’s apple when he swallows down to probably get rid of his dry throat. He’s not worried, he isn’t and he wishes he was good at faking his thoughts the same way he can fake his way out of embarrassing situations so he does just that by faking an annoyed expression “What?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, sighing “Sicheng, really. All this for me cutting my hair?”

“Oh, someone’s in trouble,” Yuta pipes up and pops up with his arm slinging over Sicheng’s shoulder. Sicheng glares at him and flicks the curled strands of his hair that makes Yuta laugh and Johnny gestures with his hand.

“See? You can just braid other people’s hair? It’s not a big deal? It doesn’t even seem like a problem,” he explains but Sicheng stomps his foot like the child he is and crosses his arms to seem like he was serious, Johnny rolling his eyes at the fuss the boy was making.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Sicheng starts, eyes determined to make Johnny see it his way “Look at Yuta-hyung’s hair and the way it waves when I just left it braided for a minute. A minute and it turned to ramyun-”

Yuta pushes him for that. Sicheng pushes back because he was interrupted.

“Your hair was wonderful and it didn’t need to even be combed to be perfect. It’s the definition of perfection, the thing that is made in hair commercials and we know how fake those are but I believe it because your hair exists! How am I supposed to braid it now? I can’t even enjoy running my hands on your hair because I run out of hair to touch and they’ll feel like spikes,” he puffs up his cheek in annoyance and both the elder boys cooed at the cute sight before he huffs out the air “It doesn’t feel the same if it isn’t your hair.”

Johnny blushes a little, unsure how to take this sudden proclamation for his hair and he scratches his hair in embarrassment. It’s not the best idea because Sicheng hides his face on his hands and releases a scream that sounded like he was begging for mercy. Yuta hugs him in comfort, patting his head and glares at Johnny.

“Seriously? You didn’t get that from how he always plays with your hair and that he learned how to braid because of _your hair_? God and I thought you were just teasing him all this time you were being ignorant,” he scoffed and Sicheng pushes him away with a glare.

Johnny bit his lower lip and he shrugs because he really didn’t have a clue.

Sicheng lets out a heavy sigh, the previous anger melting into spikes of tiredness that made him just reach up to pat Johnny’s hair and letting his fingers stroke down to the shorter strands, carefully moving them so they were away from Johnny’s face. He waves his free hand downward and Johnny bends his knees so Sicheng was eye-level with the top of his hair, letting Sicheng try to braid it but only getting one intersection and the younger makes a very sad noise at the back of his throat and drops his hands. Johnny stands back to full height, hugging Sicheng and patting his back because despite this not making sense, he doesn’t like Sicheng being sad. It’s like kicking a puppy after they playfully bit you and peed all over your bed sheets but it still comes back to you when you have food. Sicheng is going to hit him with that analogy if he ever says it out loud.

“Well, at least if I pulled on your hair, it’ll hurt more because the shorter it is the closer it is to your nerve endings.” Sicheng whispered into his ear and Johnny chuckles nervously.

Guess he’s not easily forgiven then.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this bc if not it's fine, i laughed for myself at the mess i've written. expect more fics bc i'm deprived of taewin and johnwin. have a good day!


End file.
